Antenna is used for transmitting or receiving radio waves, so as to transfer or exchange radio signals. Electronic devices with wireless communication function, for example cellphone, personal digital assistant, laptop etc., generally access to wireless network through a built-in antenna. At present, electronic devices adopting metal frame are more and more popular to the mass consumers.
Cellphone antenna in the related art usually adopts a metal frame with a fracture as the radiator, in addition, a single or multiple radiators with a flexible printed circuit (Flexible Printed Circuit, FPC) or laser direct structuring (Laser Direct Structuring, LDS) form may also be adopted. However, antenna with FPC or LDS form exists certain problems, for example, difficulty on antenna pattern tuning and frequency offset brought by processing accuracy tolerance.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new LTE full-band cellphone antenna structure.